


Lost And Alone

by jiscake



Category: Stray Kids (Band), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, War, no backstory really, to be honest it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: Felix has gotten used to being alone in the Militia. All his friends got drafted already and who knew what happened to them out there, on The Frontier. Felix accepted it all and was ready to move on when a mysterious person has appeared.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 9





	Lost And Alone

A couple of MRVNs were standing in the server room, fixing stuff. Just the usual things, some malfunction always happened. Even with MRVNs. A blonde haired boy was standing in the middle, trying to help one of the service robots. His hand was stuck and Felix was trying to free the robot. The screen on the MRVN’s chest showed a crying emoji and this just made the younger pilot try harder.  
When he finally freed the robot, the yellow pile of metal reached out for a high five, while the screen showed the smiley face again. Felix happily gave the robot his well deserved high five, then left the room. Checking and fixing the service room was just the beginning of his day. He had to check the titan batteries as well.

After an hour or so, he was standing out in the garden. The gentle wind was almost caressing him as well as the sunshine. Felix loved Harmony and fought for it, and as if the planet felt it.  
Harmony loved Felix back.

For a long time Felix was contemplating if this was the right choice for him. He never really considered himself a particularly talented guy or anything. The Militia was his last choice, to be honest. But after he lost his parents, it was his last chance.  
He regretted everything when he joined at first, but that quickly faded away. He has made good friends here but then had to lose them as well. War never changes, war never gives. It just keeps on taking and taking from you.  
Felix always wondered - _when will be the last time I’ll be drafted and I won’t return?_

It didn’t matter at the moment. He just wanted to embrace what he had.

Suddenly, his telecommunication device rang. He detached it from his waist and picked up the incoming call from Davis. The older man’s voice was warm and kind, but also strict as always.  
“Felix, come down to the bridge. Someone’s here to see you.” is all he said, before hanging up.  
Filled with curiosity, the boy stood up immediately and made his way to the bridge. It was what connected the main building to the warehouse where the titans stayed when they didn’t need them.

A lot of people gathered around the bridge but only one distant person were to be seen on it. Felix couldn’t see them very well so he stepped on the bridge, making his way to the mysterious person. When he saw who was standing on the bridge, a millions of emotions sent a shock through his body.  
Chan was standing there with his helmet in his hand, looking like he just came back from the war.  
A strong feeling of pain has settled in Felix’s chest as he kept going towards Chan. Tears have started streaming down his face the closer he got to the person he missed so much. 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Felix shouted at the older boy. It took everyone by surprise because he never raised his voice. Felix was the sweet and young boy, who just happened to be here without any reason but still excelled at everything. The look on Chan’s face showed a mix of surprise and sadness. He wanted to open his mouth to answer Felix but he was just going on. 

“Answer me, Chan! You left without saying anything, or leaving me a goddamn letter!” at this point, Felix’s cheek were stained with tears and his eyes reddened. He even tried to throw a punch at the older male but he caught the younger’s wrist like it was nothing. That didn’t stop Felix. “For a fucking year, I thought you were dead. I was crying myself to sleep, every fucking night because you just packed your stuff and left.” 

Now all the anger left Felix’s voice and it was just pure sadness at this point. Everyone around the bridge kept quiet, they just observed in silence. The younger boy shook his head, looking at the ground. He felt all his strength leave his knees so he fell down. Chan was still holding his wrist firmly, but he knelt down to be on the same level as Felix.  
The blonde was just shaking his head, looking at the abyss below them. 

“Where the fuck have you been…”

Chan raised his hand up to wipe the tears away from Felix’s cheeks and let go of his wrist as well. That only made Felix cry more and more.  
He has missed Chan so badly, it felt unreal to have him back.  
“Please don’t live like that again.” is all Felix has said.  
Chan pulled the younger one in a tight embrace, taking it all in. 

“I’ll explain it all later…” he whispered, and Felix just weakly nodded. This was too much to process all of a sudden. “I’m back now. Don’t worry Felix, I won’t ever leave again.”

As they were hugging each other on the bridge, nothing really mattered. It felt like tomorrow was never gonna come, the war never happened, and Chan never really left.  
They were ready to continue where they have left.

**Author's Note:**

> hey !  
> so i know this isn't what interests most of you guys but i love writing these so much TT it just makes me happy a lot !  
> i hope you guys (yes, you) enjoyed it ! <3  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
